Animal I Have Become
by Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy
Summary: MAJOR RAEXBB Beast boy cant control himself, his animalistic side is kicking in...night time attacks on titans members and trashing of the tower leaves the titans wondering is it Beast boy. Beast boy is having thoughts about Raven and the Beast wants her
1. Chapter 1



**Based on the song by three days grace**

**Chapter 1: The Darkest side of me**

**The cloak struck 12, the chill of the night sky loomed over the tower.**

**Beast boy silently slipped down the hallways making sure not a single thing was knocked out of his place on his way. A permanent frown had been placed on his once happy face. He growled he shouldn't be trying to avoid them, he smirked evilly, not his usual mischievous grin more of a dark sly smile that would scare anyone. Beast boy stopped tip toeing around the corridors he looked at the names of the doors in his stride. He stopped at Robin's door he cracked his knuckles and scoffed at the door. Robin was the leader, bossy and once a criminal working for the enemy, never threatened with prison. "What about me Robin? Threaten me with prison? What about you? We never threatened you when you were on the wrong side, fool" his frown grew angrier as he spat at Robin's door.**

**Proud with what he had done, he continued until he reached Starfire's door. **

**He looked at it in its girly wonders, he had nothing against Starfire except for the fact she was dating a traffic light for a boyfriend "You're as dumb as him" **

**He chuckled evilly and continued down the hall, he passed Cyborgs room with no stopping; Cyborg was the only Titan that appreciated him in his eyes.**

**Beast boy approached the remaining door and folded his arms.**

"**Raven" he said smugly. **

**The one who hurt him, ignored him, insulted him but they weren't the worst, she confused him and he hated to be confused.**

**He clenched his fists into tight orbs, his eye twitching as his pupils shrunk so only white could be seen to the human eye. **

"**How do expect to me to understand you if you claim to be misunderstood?" he growled under his breath.**

**He hated her at times, but yet, he couldn't stop falling to pieces every time she was near, it confused him, the only thing he could come up with was anger.**

**She'd insult him; he'd take it to heart, but why? **

**An animalistic growl erupted from his lips.**

**Her voice rang in his head 'You don't know me' her words pierced his nerves.**

**Beast boy looked down at his hands as his nails dug through the gloves and into his hands causing him to bleed. **

**His insanely creepy grin returned as his underlined Raven's name with his bloody finger. **

**He took a step back; his work wasn't finished yet, with one more knife in his unstable nerves he swiped at the door causing the metal to dint into a scrape of blood and gash.**

"**You don't know me" he coughed.**

**Beast boy's eyes were still pure white, not pure more the darkest white. **

**He's body struck with a panic as he gagged in fear, back to reality, his eyes were jammed shut as his body felt strangled under the spandex he was wearing, sweat of fear ran down his cheek as he bolted back to his room to fall unconscious.**

**Beast boy awoke to the silence of the room, his hands stained with blood and his fingers aching.**

**He couldn't recall what happened, all he knew was his fingers felt like they had been into deep punishment. He was shocked at the sight of his own blood "What's going on?"**

**He mumbled to himself whipping the blood onto his uniform and chucking it into the laundry shoot.**

**He put on another uniform.**

**Beast boy grabbed the door with excruciating pain and opened it. His fingers seemed to be breaking under the gloves, it was so painful.**

**He was so confused, what exactly had happened to him? He couldn't recall any of it; he hated being confused about it.**

**He walked into the corridor; everyone was crowded around Raven's door.**

**Beast boy raised an eyebrow and approached the commotion "What's going on?"**

**He looked at the markings on the door as his chest tightened.**

**Raven placed her hood over her head "Someone has taken a dislike to me" **

**Robin folded his arms "I think this was an outsider's work"**

**Beast boy choked "Yeah"**

**He felt weak at the knees, what was going on? He was loosing air, he was panicking.**

**Raven raised her eyebrows "Are you ok?"**

**Beast boy nodded "I think I have a bug that's all" he lied.**

**Robin patted Raven on the shoulders **

**Beast boy let out a low growl, a tinge of anger sparked through his veins.**

**Cyborg noticed this "What's wrong dude?"**

**Beast boy whipped his eyes "I really have no idea, Im going to lie down for a while"**

**He collapsed on the couch as Raven walked over to the kitchen.**

**Raven put on a tea, and began to think about what was going on, someone didn't like her, but who? She was getting nervous.**

**She was interrupted as the kettle blew up exploding hot water all over her.**

**Beast boy watched as Raven jumped.**

**Raven let out a yelp of pain and threw her cloak off and onto the floor. **

**She backed against the cupboard as the cering heat sunk into her leotard.**

**Beast boy jumped off the couch only to tumble on the floor on his back.**

**Raven breathed in as the water kept burning, she managed to get away from the kitchen and stood next to the mess she had made.**

**Beast boy opened his eyes to see the women trying desperately to clean up water that was almost at boiling point, she was on the floor trying to pick up the pieces.**

**He got up but continued to stare down at her; he never really noticed how shapely she was.**

**Raven lifted the boiling hot kettle and threw it in the sink.**

**He grabbed a towel and dabbed the water with his foot "Are you ok?" he asked still not over his last thought.**

**She flung around letting her pretty purple hair follow "Uh yeah I guess"**

**Beast boy shook his head and picked up the towel "What happened?" **

**She took the towel from Beast boy's hands and shrugged "Just a little slip" she said in monotone.**

"**Umm" he turned around to say something but she was gone.**

**Raven carried the damp towel to the laundry, once there she placed it neatly inside the bag where the shoot leads to. She brought her hands out to see crimson liquid on her fingers. "What's going on?" **


	2. Chapter 2



**Based on the song by three days grace**

**Chapter 2: I can't control myself **

**Raven lifted her hands to see blood dripping from her nails, her eyes were the size of dinner plates, and she grabbed the white towel and threw it out of the basket.**

**She reached into the basket and grabbed the cause of the blood. "Beast boy?" she questioned the blood.**

**The article was his uniform; the blood stained itself down the chest of the outfit. **

**Raven didn't know what to do; did he do it last night?**

**She grabbed the uniform and placed it in the corner of the laundry out of sight to the others, she couldn't just accuse him, he probably cut himself by accident, and she at least hoped it was an accident.**

**Robin cringed, the spit had dried at the hinge of his door, not knowing what it was he scrubbed away at the remains of it. "Cyborg, tonight I want the security camera's on"**

**Cyborg nodded "Yes, but I just want to know why we didn't have them on"**

**Starfire nodded "I wish to know that also, but we have another problem, Beast boy is sick"**

**Robin nodded "Probably just a cold or something, he will be fine"**

**Cyborg folded his arms "Dude, it probably is but he had a growl like a tiger when you were comforting Raven"**

**Robin failed to remove the spit and chucked the cloth into the wet bucket "Once again I think he is just going through some sort of fever or cold" he picked up the bucket and began to walk down the hallway.**

**Cyborg and Starfire followed "I'm telling you dude, it wasn't his normal moody growl it was like he had the objective to hurt someone"**

**Robin raised his hand "I swear, he just has some sort of sickness, or he is just had no sleep"**

**Cyborg was shocked by Robin's words, no sleep? "Robin, if Beast boy had no sleep then he would have heard the culprit last night!" **

**Robin turned to him "Now Im telling you Cyborg, he probably had a rough night, if he knew anything he would have told us by now"**

**Robin walked off.**

**Cyborg looked at Starfire with a concerned look of doubt.**

**Raven walked in to the living room still a bit worried of her encounter. **

**She looked at the floor trying to get the vision of Beast boy's blood out of her mind.**

**She had hit something.**

**Raven back away a bit scared, only to see Robin holding a bucket. **

"**Watch where you're going" Robin said angrily as he brushed past her again.**

**Raven looked behind her to catch one last look at the person who pushed her.**

**She raised an eyebrow, everyone was acting strange today "Take your own advice" she mumbled to herself.**

**Beast boy caught her eye; he was sitting on the couch staring at her. "What?" she asked. **

**He shrugged "Tense much?"**

**Raven cringed "You try having your door used as the wall of shame" she said angrily marching down the hall way.**

**Starfire leant up against the cold metal of the hallway "But truthfully Cyborg I don't think either of them could have done it" **

**Cyborg sighed "Yeah, but Robin seems so damn sure, just say he did it eh?" **

**Starfire nodded "But I know Robin wouldn't do that to Raven or anyone for that matter"  
He placed a finger to his chin "And Beast boy reminded me of a tiger today, he growled at the sight of Raven and Robin" he began "Which leads me to the gash in her door…..do you think BB could have done it out of jealousy of Robin?"**

**Starfire frowned "True, But Beast boy has shown no sexual interest in Raven since I have known them"**

**Cyborg checked the hall way "Good no ones coming, yes, it doesn't seem like it but I'm pretty sure Beast boy has wanted that sort of relationship with her" **

**Starfire question Cyborg "Beast boy couldn't want a sexual relation with Raven because they fight all the time"**

**Cyborg said "Your right, but maybe he fights her to get in a closer radius to her, but then again it could explain a lot of things"**

"**But, Cyborg, you are being to judgemental with Beast boy, he might want to share something with Raven but that does not give him motive to do such things"  
He sighed "I guess your right, well, as long as it never happens again, we'll be fine"**

**The clock showed quarter to 11, the titans were still up, well, some of them.**

**Cyborg and Starfire walked to the security room where the entire camera's connected to.**

**The room was almost pitch black, the only thing lighting it was the 8 monitors which portrayed most of the tower; Cyborg added another camera to just in front of Raven's door. **

"**If anyone gets near her we'll have it on camera" Cyborg explained.**

**Starfire nodded as she reached up and flicked the camera's on "The mystery will be solved shortly"**

**Cyborg smirked "Nothing is going to be able to get past these cameras"**

**Starfire placed a tape in the 2nd monitor "It should tape tonight am I correct?"**

**He nodded "It will record everything that will happen tonight on this tape" **

**Starfire smiled and leant over Cyborg to see the monitors "Excellent" **

**With that out of the way they both headed to bed. **

**The whole tower seemed to freeze as the clocked ticked, one, two, and three.**

**It landed on 12 as the click seemed more of a smash of broken hinges.**

**It was show time.**

**Raven meditated quietly on the tower roof, trying to stay focused on the passing energy. **

**The night was quiet, the breeze was freezing and it was just about to hit twelve.**

**Her eyes shot open to the sound of the bang, she was the only one to hear it; she landed on the floor and silently but quickly made her way to the security room.**

**Once inside she locked the door behind her, her heart was racing and she felt real fear for the first time.**

**She almost tripped over some wires on her way; she stood over the desk and looked at the monitors.**

**Raven looked closely at the first monitor that was situated at her door; there was a black shadow and then a bloody gash down her door in the form of a cross. **

**The blood dripped down the cross like the person was anti Christ or thought she was. The black finger underlined her name with a thick line of deep red blood.**

**She was freaking out, she clicked the mouse and searched through the tower via the camera's, there was a shadow disappearing down the corridors but that was it.**

**Raven was shaking all over, this couldn't be happening, why was this happening to her?**

**With a click of a mouse the monitors were downloaded onto the tape as it ejected itself into Raven's hands.**

**With one last breath she turned to leave.**

**Pure White was all that could be seen.**


	3. Chapter 3



**Based on the song by three days grace**

Chapter 3: Tamed

Everyone was shocked, this had never happened before; she couldn't possibly be in this state.

The young Goth was found unconscious on the cold floor of the surveillance room.

Robin took the broken tape from her hand. "She tried to reach us last night"

Starfire looked down at her friend in fear "Will friend Raven be ok?"

Cyborg lifted the young girl up, her eyes were huge in a state of fear "I sure hope so"

Beast boy was the furthest away from the scene, he felt guilty, scared, and nervous, and he knew he had something to do with it, but he couldn't remember a thing. "Argh!" he growled, his head hurt, his palms were still bleeding and he couldn't control himself. "What is going on?" he growled clutching his head.

His hands left red stains in his hair and over his ears; he sunk to his knees.

Cyborg turned to see his distressed friend, he looked guilty "Beast boy what is going on?" he yelled.

Starfire shrieked "Your hands they are bleeding!"  
Beast boy brought his hands to his face, he cringed in both pain and fear "I'm so scared"

Robin stood in front of him "Did you do this to her?" Robin screamed.

Beast boy coward against the hallway walls "Stop yelling!" he cried.

"Did you do it?" he yelled again.

He clutched his head again "Leave me alone!"

Robin grabbed Beast boy by the collar and held him to the wall "I'm going to ask you one more time" he brought his face closer "Did you do this to Raven?"

Beast boy squeezed his eyes shut and opened them only this time pure white shone again. "Yes!"

Beast boy crawled up the wall and slashed Robin across the face, leaving three bloody lines across Robin's cheek.

Robin backed away "Beast boy!"

Starfire screamed "Robin!"

Beast boy's bottom lip quivered as 2 large fangs protruded through his lips, he let out a scream causing spit to cling to his fangs "Leave!"

His fists were in orbs again as the nails dug into his already bleeding skin "Please don't!"

Cyborg charged up sonic cannon and shot it in fear.

Beast boy fell to the floor, his eyes were fading back to green, but constantly turned white again "Leave me!" the pure eyes yelled.

His eyes went back to normal "Don't, I don't want to die!"

Robin was scared now, his friend was talking about death "What are you?"

Raven's eyes fluttered.

Beast boy dug his animalistic nails in the wall to hide them from his friends "I am Beast boy!" he cried as tears dripped down his cheeks. "Don't leave me please!"

He let out a painful roar as another two fangs bulged through his top lip.

"I'm scared!" Starfire yelled.

Raven's eyes fully opened to see the disturbing sight of Beast boy's blood. "No!"

Beast boy backed against the wall trying so hard to breathe "Don't" he tried to talk but the words were not being voiced. "Afraid!"

Raven jumped out of Cyborgs arms "Beast boy!"

He was crying in both pain and fear of his life and what he had become, he was hideous and afraid. His tears had changed to a black liquid that dripped into the black puddles that were in his hands.

Robin's eyes were almost flying out of his head "Don't die!"

Raven reached her hand out to try and heal his hands but he jerked them back with a few words "Contagious, poison, afraid"

Every time he spoke black spit would spray down his face "Don't be Afraid"

Raven backed away, as much as he told her not to be afraid the more she would fear him, the white in his eyes weren't friendly and the blood loss was excruciatingly gory.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire weren't frozen to the spot anymore; they all ran off to get help.

Raven watched the cowards run; she was alone with the beast, he was alone with her.

"Beast boy calm down" she said softly.

Beast boy looked down at the women with guilt in his eyes; he slowly slumped against the wall. "This isn't"

He couldn't finish a sentence with out spitting up blood.

She was scared but it wasn't stopping her, she had to make him calm down "Beast boy shhh" she shushed him like a mother would.

Beast boy looked at his hands as the nails were as long as the blades on a machete.

He started crying "Die" he cried "I don't"

She undid her cloak and wrapped it gently around the blood on his hands, if the blood was poison it wouldn't get through the material of her cloak "Calm done Beast boy" she held his hand "You are going to be fine"

He cringed in pain and jerked back "Don't, cant, help"

Raven whipped the blood off his mouth with some more of her cloak "Shhh, I can"

Beast boy coughed "Why? Help"

Raven smiled lightly "You're my friend"

He looked down at the young women who was smiling "Friends"

She nodded "Yes, now come one, don't give me such a sad look" she grinned.

The monster in which he had become didn't quiet feel as ugly anymore "Nice friend"

She took off the remains of her cloak and whipped his lips "hmm" she smiled.

Beast boy felt nervous around her, he was falling to pieces again, but she could never want to hang out with someone quiet as ugly as himself. "No cure" he said silently.

Raven levitated in the air "There is always a cure"

"No"

Raven put her hands on her knees as she crossed her legs in levitation. "Yes"

"I hurt" he paused before finishing "You"

Raven nodded "It doesn't matter" she placed her hands over the boy and began to heal him.

The aura made his fangs sink back to tooth size, he seemed to be calming down, his nails shrunk back to finger nail length, he was returning back to normal.

Once he had returned to his normal state he jumped up and stretched in happiness "Im ok!"

Raven smiled "Yes" she turned to leave.

Beast boy grabbed onto her shouldor, flung her around and hugged her. "Thank you so much" he brought her apart to stare into her deep blue eyes.

Raven looked closely into Beast boy's eyes, the warmth wasn't returned, there was a flash and his pupils disappeared for a split second but came back to normal. Raven's stomach sunk, it wasn't gone, maybe for now, but not forever, it was still in him and by the looks it wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
